Prostate Examinations
by Sinclairum
Summary: Definition of OH NO: noun, the feeling you get when you realise that Healer Draco Malfoy is going to perform a prostate examination on you….and it's turning you on. SLASH DMHP/HPDM Drarry Post TDH, Pre-epilogue Rated M for language and sexual themes.


Story: Prostate Examinations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Pfft, I wish.

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi. Please do not read and then flame it for being slash, it just proves to people how thick you are. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Short Summary: Definition of OH NO: noun, the feeling you get when you realise that Healer Draco Malfoy is going to perform a prostate examination on you….and it's turning you on. SLASH DMHP/HPDM Post TDH, Pre-epilogue Rated M for language and sexual themes.

* * *

><p><em>This is a bad idea.<em>

"Harry, you have to get a health check eventually," Hermione said firmly as she tugged on Harry's arm insistently. She half frog-marched, half dragged him down the busy road towards the seemingly abandoned red-brick department store that loomed before Harry like the depths of hell. He stared at it and entertained the thought that it had been painted red to resemble the eternal fires that traitors were doomed to burn in. Another insistent tug on his arm broke his growing depressing thoughts and jerked him back to reality. He dug his heels into the cement floor, whining like a stubborn dog unwilling to go for a walk.

"I just remembered Hermione, I really _really_ have to go to this charity event for orphans of the war so I _really_ can't do this examination now. Why don't I come back later, _alone_?" he said hastily as they gradually grew nearer.

"Harry, I know that event is scheduled for _next _Thursday and the Ministry must have a health record of you now for future reference!" Hermione hissed in exasperation now almost fully supporting Harry's weight as he sagged in an attempt to stop her.

"I'm sure they have plenty of records on my health from Madame Pomfrey," he grumbled, trying to ignore the increasingly curious stares from the Muggles that milled around them and desperately clung onto a street pole.

"None of them are recent and your health records from Hogwarts do not represent a clean bill of health. Basilisk bite? Remember that?"

"I'm Head Auror, I'll just…erase that off the records?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and forced Harry to a rough standstill before the window where the ugly dummy resided behind. She peered forward as Harry stubbornly refused to look at her and stared with an unbelievable amount of interest at a tuft of grass by his feet. _How fascinating…..it's…green._

"Men and doctors," she muttered before addressing the doll quietly. "Harry Potter is here with an appointment for a health check."

The dummy gave an almost imperceptible nod and beckoned them through the glass. With one last half-hearted protest, Harry tumbled through and felt the familiar sensation of a Disillusion Charm being cast on him as he passed through the glass before Hermione crashed into his back. Harry growled a warning when all movement inside the reception area of St. Mungo's froze and hundreds of eyes stared at him in shock. Hermione's loud clear voice rang through the silence, "He's alright, he's just here for a health check."

There was visible relief on everyone's faces as they resumed working and the hustle and bustle of work filled the air. "It still creeps me out how everyone seems to care about me nowadays," Harry whispered under his breath as they passed the grumpy welcome witch and proceeded straight to the lift.

"You saved everyone from Voldemort, Harry. It's to be expected that if you show up at St. Mungo's people are going to worry."

"It wasn't me who saved them from Voldemort. It was all of us," he replied as the doors of the lift closed in front of them. He gave a tender smile at Hermione and hugged her tightly around the shoulders. "I could never have done it without you and Ron and everyone else who fought."

Her eyes started to water slightly and she looked down at the carpeted floor of the lift. She gave a light sniff before she beamed up at him with a shaky smile. "Oh Harry."

A loud ping signalled their arrival and both stepped out of the lift quietly before Harry remembered his panic and his impending health examination. He clutched Hermione's shoulders with clawed fingers and shook her lightly.

"Oh no, there's some really important paperwork on cauldron bottoms that I left on my desk that needs to be handed in today and if I don't there'll be this epidemic of too thin bottomed cauldrons that'll sweep the world and-"

"Harry," she chided gently and stopped Harry's flapping mouth with a finger. She gave him a look that showed clearly that he did not believe his frantic tirade on cauldron bottoms. "Your Healer is right down the hall. Now I've promised that I would spend some time with Ron today because I've been so busy with work lately so can you promise me not to cause any trouble?"

Harry's shoulders slumped, he knew he would not deprive Ron of anymore time with Hermione and if he did, he would spend many nights sleepless and guilty. "Yes, Hermione, I promise. Go have fun with Ron."

"Thank you, Harry!" she said and gave him a light hug before re-entering the lift and pressing the button repeatedly in excitement. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone! You'll be happy with who your Healer is!"

Harry watched the doors close with a sense of forlornness and apprehension as he squirmed anxiously on the spot. His eyes flicked towards the door at the end of the corridor and back towards the lift quickly. If he could catch the next lift then he could skip the examination and just write up his own health analysis. _It can't be too hard_, he pondered silently. Then he remembered Hermione's hopeful smile about meeting Ron and he crushed the thought mercilessly, ignoring the silent protest. Slowly and silently, he padded towards the white door, hands caressing his wand like he was about to fly into battle rather than the simple health examination. The small plaque grew larger as he neared it and he approached it curiously. Who did Hermione consider to have enough honour to keep the examination results quiet? Knowing the press, if that information leaked out, they would be onto it like a pack of starving hounds. He finally had drawn close enough to read the small plaque sign. He froze and stared wide-eyed at the gleaming gold lettering.

_Healer Draco Malfoy_

Harry stared at the door labelled with the atrocious words 'Healer Draco Malfoy' and was suddenly filled with the uttermost dread. "_Malfoy?_" he mouthed silently in horror. He whirled around, fully prepared to leave when a single voice drawled out, "Come in, Mr Potter."

The lock clicked and the door swung open a few centimetres behind him. Harry stood stock-still, fighting the niggling impulse to run and never turn back but then the Gryffindor part of him reared up at the sound of the voice that had taunted him so often inside the school halls. Somehow, Malfoy had managed to make his name sound like an insult but also a dreadful invitation to do other nefarious things in the bedroom. With a low and resigned sigh, he turned back around and opened the door roughly. A small gasp escaped him when he saw his school nemesis sitting in a chair and his crossed legs on the table, and it suddenly occurred to Harry just how _ridiculously good looking _Draco Malfoy was. The time after the Battle of Hogwarts had clearly been good to him, his platinum blond hair was once again slicked back in the customary Malfoy style but his eyes held a brighter mischievous glint as they peered at Harry behind thin silver frames. Harry shivered and suddenly felt inadequate in his scruffy Muggle clothes. The pointy faced git from years ago had grown into a stunningly handsome man.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter," Malfoy greeted with a raised eyebrow, shaking Harry out of his reverie. He settled his feet back on the floor and pulled out a folder with Harry's name stamped in the corner. "Take off your clothes except underwear and lie on the examination table then we shall proceed to start."

"Why are _you_ my doctor!"

"Doctor? No you ignorant fool, I'm a Healer. To answer your question, Miss Granger appointed me," he answered impatiently and took off his silver framed glasses.

"I know but -!"

"You'd think that as an Auror you'd be slightly more aware of your own affairs, Mr Potter."

"I refuse to believe that Hermione allowed you to examine me!" Harry yelled as he inwardly admired the curve of Malfoy's backside and cocked his head sideways in contemplation. "I don't trust you one whit."

"That is your problem, not mine. Now start stripping or can't you obey such a simple command?" Malfoy replied evenly without turning around. Harry could just see the condescending smirk widening on Malfoy's face in his mind's eye and his hackles rose.

"What have you been doing since the War? How did you manage to get this job?" Harry fired off the questions rapidly and warily. "Who are you working for?"

"As if that's any of your business, Potter," Malfoy sneered, slipping back into his teenage personality for a second before clearing his throat and maintaining his professional image.

Harry ground his teeth together and refused to rise to the bait. _This is for Hermione. I will not hex Malfoy. I will not hex Malfoy…a lot._ All those years may have improved Malfoy's looks but his attitude had not. _How stupid of me to hope that he had changed from that pointy faced git. _Wanting to prove his maturity to Malfoy, he remained silent but reluctantly started to disrobe slowly without taking his eyes off the blond man, infinitely wary of any sudden movement he would make. He folded his clothes methodically and placed them on the chair but did not relinquish his wand. Malfoy glanced over and closed his eyes as an expression of impatience because no Malfoy would do anything so plebeian such as rolling them. "I will not attack you, Mr. Potter, unless you resist this examination. I have permission to use force to restrain you if necessary."

Harry's brow furrowed and spoke lowly as he raised his wand. "Permission from whom?"

"Miss. Granger of course," Malfoy replied irritably and took advantage of Harry's momentary shock to push him back onto the table and wrestled his wand away from him. Harry gave a startled yell and then hissed as his skin touched the cool pristine hospital sheets and involuntarily pressed back against Malfoy's warm hand that was splayed across his chest. Malfoy's eyes narrowed with a strange secret delight that Harry felt did not pose well for him and he inched back onto the bed while staring at the man's darkening grey eyes. The hand left his skin and Harry found himself missing the heat but held back the urge to snatch at the retreating hand. _I'm going mad, I _am _mad. I think _Malfoy _is _attractive. _No, wait. I've always thought he was attractive...I knew this was a horrible idea. Damn it, Hermione!_

A much colder hand suddenly started to probe his body, Harry gasped and looked down to see the gloved hand rubbing small circles into his skin. It roamed from one spot to another at random, always applying a different pressure until it coaxed a reaction from Harry in the form of a gasp, muffled whine or tightening of the lips. Secretly he relished the sensations and gradually relaxed under Malfoy's ministrations until his breathing became deep and his head lolled to the side. Malfoy's breath hitched above him and Harry snapped back into attention by pinning a suspicious glare onto the man's collar because he could not look at the handsome features without blushing. _What are you doing Harry? You are the Head Auror! One of the toughest men in the Ministry!_ Harry nodded minutely to himself and ignored the curious glance before swallowing nervously as a finger trailed down the base of his exposed throat.

"Can't you do a check with magic?" he asked and let out a shaky breath when the finger trailed down lower.

"Magic can't tell me everything and I prefer this method myself," came the soft response.

"Oh well….how have you been?" Harry asked politely but with a curious undertone. Malfoy gave no reply except a small look of triumph that Harry did not understand.

Harrywatched the man work silently, moving around his body with the barest of sounds with curious and wary eyes. Malfoy seemed to be completely absorbed in work; the look of slight impatience melted away from his face and adorned the look of fascination and methodical practicality. _He has changed after all, _Harry thought and gnawed on his lip lightly, a habit he picked up from one of his subordinate Aurors.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked the man above him, unable to bear the stifling silence punctured only by his gasps and the small sounds of thought that Malfoy hummed softly. The amount of attention his body was receiving was also starting to become unnerving.

"Try to refrain from talking. I am merely performing checks on your muscle density," he said softly as his movements gradually became more and more forceful. Suddenly, Malfoy roughly hooked his hand under Harry's knee and pushed it towards his chest. Harry's eyes widened and resisted the urge to lash out by taking deep calming breaths. He tried his best to ignore the warm skin sliding against his own and lifted a hand to pry the other man's hold off him. Malfoy ignored him and continued to push while studying the stretching muscle and occasionally Harry's face.

"Ah-!" Harry yelped and tried to sit up when a muscle on his inner thigh was tweaked painfully. "Are you doing this on purpose Dra- Malfoy!"

Malfoy forced him back down onto the table by a hand on his shoulder and gave him an incomprehensible look causing a small flush to creep up on Harry's neck and his mouth to go dry. Harry swallowed and cursed at himself for the slip. He _wanted _to call Malfoy, Draco so much but he wouldn't and couldn't. Harry kept his eyes averted so he wouldn't be distracted by the handsome face drifting above him but found it harder and harder to ignore the way that the hand was now _massaging_ his flesh no matter what Malfoy said he was doing. More than once, Harry twitched when Malfoy's hand ventured too close to his groin and actually groaned when it flitted over it lightly. His response was rewarded with another intense stare from Malfoy. _I need to get laid more often_, Harry thought briefly and pursed his lips, lest another embarrassing noise leave them.

"Sit back up _please_," purred Malfoy and he trailed his hand up Harry's thigh.

At the shock of Malfoy saying 'please' to him of all people and in that fashion, he allowed himself to be hauled into sitting position. Warm arms wrapped around his back and he grabbed onto Malfoy's shoulders blindly and drew him close as he felt himself fall backwards. Soft lips brushed across his shoulder and up the juncture of his neck while the hands on his back lightly caressed his shoulder blades. Harry shivered and jolted out of Malfoy's light embrace before staring into Malfoy's face with wide disbelieving eyes.

"What was th-" Harry started the say, the words awkward on his lips. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_.

"Hold your arms at a ninety degree angle before your face. I will pull them away and you will attempt to keep them in place, Mr. Potter," Malfoy interrupted and continued as if nothing had happened. Befuddled at Malfoy's reaction, Harry did as he was told until Malfoy bent away to write more notes.

"We will now perform the prostate examination if you will, Mr. Potter, turn over and brace yourself against the table?"

Harry yelled in shock, leaping off the table and grasped Malfoy's collar tightly while the red flush on his neck crept into his cheeks. _"What do you mean prostate examination!_

"It is a compulsory aspect of the check that not even Head Aurors can dismiss," Malfoy replied stoically but Harry could see the sneer leaking back onto his face as warm hands covered his fists. "Do you refuse to take part?"

"Hell yes!" Harry screamed hysterically. _Oh no. Oh fucking hell, no way am I doing this with Malfoy of all people!_

Draco smiled for the first time during their session and it did not reassure Harry at all. He relinquished his hold on Malfoy's collar and stepped away quickly but did not escape the gust of air that flipped him around and slammed him into the table. His toes brushed lightly over the floor as he attempted to wriggle backwards, gritting his teeth at how ridiculous he must look with his arse and legs hanging off the table.

"Ow-! What the hell, Malfoy!" Harry roared as iron bands locked around his wrists by his head and started a futile struggle. He swallowed nervously and quenched the thought that this was starting to get _extremely_ kinky. Harry eyes bulged with the sudden horrible realisation: _I'm starting to get…turned on._

"I am permitted to use force if you resist - "

"Merlin's balls! I was not…resisting, you imbecilic–"

"Therefore we will continue your examination presently, Mr Potter," continued Malfoy in a louder voice, watching Harry thrash around in the confines. Harry could hear the smirk in his voice even though he could not see it as he attempted to twist his head around.

"What are you doing? _Tell me!_ What are you-?" Harry yelled frantically as the sound of a tube being flipped open cracked in the uncomfortable silence. He pulled at the iron cuffs and snarled before freezing when a warm hand rested on the small of his back. "What are you doing, Malfoy, because I swear I'm going to - "

"Relax," Malfoy purred, loosing whatever appearance of neutrality he upheld before as he leant over Harry's body to whisper in his ear. Warm breath tickling his neck, Harry stiffened in panic as he felt his boxers being slowly dragged down and gasped when he heard it slither to the floor. "Relax…"

"Don't tell me to relax!"

Malfoy released a sigh next to Harry's face and straightened up slowly, trailing his hand up and down Harry's spine before lightly caressing the crack of his arse. Harry's breath hitched at the intimacy of the gesture and unwillingly released a small whimper before muffling it quickly. His skin started to prickle and grow hot where Malfoy had touched him and he subconsciously leaned towards the hand. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and suppressed his growing thoughts of reluctant arousal. "Stop…" he whispered half-heartedly, unsure if Malfoy had heard him and curled his hands into loose fists. Malfoy gently spread his cheeks apart and pressed lightly against him with one cold lubed finger. Harry hissed and clenched his teeth as he felt it slide in slowly and ignored the burning pain. His fingers clawed the hospital sheets and brought them to his face while swallowing heavily.

"It'll be over in a minute," Malfoy said conversationally when Harry winced and started to slide the long finger back and forth. Harry gasped at the new sensation and his eyes fluttered slowly when the pain started to disappear and small flares of pleasure replaced it. Cursing silently in his head, Harry felt himself start to harden against the uncomfortable hospital sheets. _Hagrid in a bikini. Hagrid in a bikini, _Harry thought wildly and cringed at the mental image but it did not stave off his growing erection. The sensitivity of his skin suddenly increased hundredfold as he felt the digit plunge deeper inside him and curl. Harry's back arched at the sudden flood of sensational heat and pressed back involuntarily as far as he could while rubbing his erection on the table, slightly ashamed of what he was doing. _I'm not gay,_ he chanted like a mantra in his head. _So this isn't affecting you, Harry. No way at- That feels so good…_

"Stop whatever you're doing. What was that!" Harry gasped while his eyes tried to focus on Malfoy's swimming face. _This isn't happening. I'm _aroused_. By Malfoy! During a prostate examination! _Harry wanted to laugh and cry at the sheer ridiculousness at the situation but couldn't bring himself to through the haze of pleasure.

"Hmm…I can't seem to find your prostate…" Malfoy muttered to himself and gave another devious curl of his finger causing Harry to cry out again.

"Can't find it my ass. Ah!" he panted heavily and tried to glare at Malfoy momentarily before his eyes rolled in their sockets out of pleasure. "You're that bad of a Healer?" he continued hoping to make Malfoy angry enough to stop. He watched as the man's eyes narrow into silver slits and a thin smile curved the lips for a second time. Malfoy gave no response except another thrust with his godly fingers. Muffling his cry, Harry bit his lip and tried to get his hand free so he could just stroke himself to completion, uncaring if Malfoy watched because he needed his release _now_!

_I'm going to kill this bastard, _Harry thought as he tried to concentrate on anything put the plundering finger in his ass and the pleasure that was starting to rock his body. Biting his lips, he tried to suppress his miniscule bucks into the table, certain Malfoy was laughing at his state of primal need. He squirmed uncomfortably and clenched his fists, desperately trying to ignore how hard he was now and how much he needed to be touched. _Touch me please. Please, please just touch me, _Harry whimpered in his head, drowning between the conflict of giving into the sensation and resisting as much as he could.

Malfoy smirked to himself as he watched the writhing body in front of him in admiration for its litheness and smooth skin. That had been _his_ during the examination. _He_ had touched that delectable body and drawn out reactions when no one else did. _No one else will! _Unable to stop himself, slowly he inserted another finger, ignoring Harry's protests.

"Ah…stop! Just stop, you've made your point!"

"But I must continue the examination…" Malfoy's voice trailed off as he watched his own fingers being engulfed in the tight heat that contracted and pulsed around them. Eyes wide and his breath shortened by overpowering lust, he pushed the fingers in as far in as he could, relishing the wanton moan that Harry released. Malfoy licked his suddenly dry lips and prepared to slide in another digit when he was distracted by Harry's face.

_Beautiful_.

Malfoy gazed wide eyed at the parted red lips, slick with saliva as Harry licked them over and over again. Half lidded eyes, shadowed by an ache for more pleasure half-glared at him before losing focus and the gaze dropped almost submissively elsewhere. Malfoy lifted one hand to Harry's cheek while the other continued to push in and out, but flinched lightly when Harry snarled back at him. Malfoy smiled deviously and slid in another finger, watching Harry whose mouth and eyes widened at the rough intrusion before giving a startled incomprehensible yell.

"Let's see," Malfoy commented hoarsely as he continued to thrust his fingers lightly, wanting Harry to hear his words. He lightly nipped and sucked on the skin on Harry's shoulder. "Your prostate seems to be extremely healthy, Mr Potter."

Harry couldn't believe the nerve of the bastard, he had been turned into a puddle of sex-crazed goo by his hands and Draco was still going on about his bloody _prostate_! He was going to Crucio the man and disembowel him...after he came. Harry opened his mouth to voice his violent thoughts to the smirking man but only managed to gabble a mess of breathless monosyllables and jerked at the feeling of those lips on his skin.

"Nice and swollen under my fingers. But that's not all that engorged right now is it?" Malfoy whispered as he leaned over Harry again, covering Harry's back with his chest rocking his hips forward at the same pace as his fingers. Harry twisted his face around as his eyes flared in panic when he felt something hard thrust against his thigh. Malfoy nuzzled his neck and licked at the sweat that had formed there, occasionally grazing the skin with his teeth.

"Please tell me that's just your wand," he whispered to Malfoy and clenched his fists. Malfoy _smirked _and thrust his fingers with deadly precision onto Harry's prostate. He watched Harry's face with a rapt fascination that Harry could not understand as his mouth slackened and gulped air hungrily. Malfoy straightened back up and ran a hand down Harry's sides, slowly caressing the nipple and pinching it lightly while the man beneath him squirmed and whimpered quietly as he could. His hand roamed downwards and gently took hold of the erection that was hidden there. Harry jumped and moaned, unable to prevent himself thrusting into the heat that suddenly presented itself. He whimpered in abandon and quickened the pace; urgently trying to reach the completion that Malfoy had denied him for so long.

"What's this, _Harry_," Malfoy hissed lightly and finally withdrew his fingers after one last brutal thrust. Harry moaned at the sound of his name and whined when his arse suddenly felt strangely empty at the slow exit.

"Nnh…!"

"Come on, Harry. I _know_ that you want me. Say my name. _Say it,_" Malfoy demanded as he stroked Harry at an agonisingly slow pace. "I know you wanted me ever since sixth year. Don't you dare deny it." He continued dangerously and tightened his grip when Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Ah! But-!"

Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously and he seemed to take on a persona that Harry hadn't ever seen before. He latched onto Harry shoulder and bit down, feeling the muscles contract in pain beneath his mouth. Harry cried out in pain that melted into a drawn out moan as Malfoy left hot open mouthed kisses down his spine. Wild and passionate: Harry liked it.

"Granger told me all about your little obsession with me," Malfoy said as he continued to stroke Harry slowly and stilled Harry's thrusts by gripping his hip tightly. "Guess what, Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes a crack and braced himself on his elbows so he see Malfoy. "What…"

"I've wanted _you_, Harry, ever since I saw you at Madame Malkins. Do you remember that, _Harry_?" Malfoy growled into Harry's neck. "Say my _name_, Harry!"

Harry rocked backwards and forth with his eyes closed before he smirked lazily through the haze of pleasure. He was still conscious enough to hold out a little longer even though Malfoy was steadily grinding against his thigh. "_Malfoy."_

Malfoy's eyes widened and narrowed within the second that it took for him to reinsert his fingers into Harry. The black haired man moaned in surprise as his prostate was brushed over repeatedly but never touched completely. "You know that's not what I want to hear. _Harry Potter, _defiant to the end. I'll make you come…only if you say my name. Otherwise I'll leave you exactly as you are and you can deal with your _little problem_."

Harry gulped. He was so hard that it hurt and the prospect of rutting against the table until he came did not sound good. Groaning when the hand stilled on his cock, Harry twisted his head around and pushed himself against the fingers. He whimpered when they disappeared and bowed his head in agony as his cock throbbed angrily underneath him. He looked back up again and stared at the white wall in contemplation, brows furrowed together before he turned towards Malfoy. He stared into the steel grey eyes, clouded with lust and a hidden desperation that he knew was mirrored in his own. _He wants more than just a one off,_ Harry realised and smiled inwardly. He was willing to take that chance. Harry whispered a single word breathlessly and bit his lip in hesitation.

"_Draco…_"

Draco smiled and released Harry from the bonds.

"_I'm going to make you mine."_

* * *

><p>Harry coughed awkwardly as he stood next to Draco in the lift. The man slid him a smirk mixed in with a look of slight annoyance as he brushed down Harry's clothes for invisible lint.<p>

"Stop fidgeting, Harry," he drawled, slowly taking Harry's hand in his own. "You look ravishing."

Harry glared at him as a red flush worked up his face. He knew that the man's word choice was on purpose. "Just shut up and look good."

"Of course," Draco said, brushing back his blond hair and putting back on the thin silver glasses with ease. Harry gave him an odd look before staring resolutely at the lift doors.

"You don't actually need those do you. You just think they make you look smart."

"Shut up, Potter," was the unusually quick reply. Harry smiled and smoothed the front of his shirt again to Draco's irritation just as the doors of the lift opened. Harry sighed when all movement stopped again and hundreds of eyes focused nervously on himself and the suddenly sneering man beside him. Harry stooped over as an elderly woman gently took a hold of his elbow and pulled him down so she could speak quietly in his ear.

"Are you quite alright, dear? Usually the diagnostic spells for a health check only takes a few minutes. You were up there for at least an hour!" she whispered in a shaky voice, gazing up at him with concerned eyes. Harry reddened under her gaze as his mind flew to sweaty limbs and moans before the words "diagnostic spells" finally settled in his brain.

"What do you mean _diagnostic spells_?" Harry whispered back dangerously.

"Exactly what the mean, dear. They check your health and document them straight to the St. Mungo's medical records."

"Thank you," Harry muttered and stiffened. He turned around towards Draco with a stony expression on his face and fingered his wand. "_Diagnostic spells."_

Draco smiled. "Here's my business card. I'm picking you up for the Charity event next week!"

He kissed Harry deftly on the lips and _Disapparated_.

Harry stared at the spot with twitching fingers and his hand snatched at the card that floated through the air. He took one look at it and tucked it in his pocket with a stoic expression.

If there was anything else that the card told him other than Draco's number and address, it was this.

_Draco Malfoy was definitely not a St. Mungo's Healer._

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere…<em>

"_LET ME OUT!" _screamed Healer Cho Chang and banged on the broom closet door at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><em>EDIT: <strong>I had previously stuck an authors note in the middle of the story questioning whether you wanted the smut or not (which i have now removed) because i've realised how extremely stupid that was of me. As a new fanfiction writer, please forgive me for that. I will be adding the smut back in later after it is further revised.<strong>_

___A/N: __Argh. So disappointed with this oneshot. Do tell me if I should attempt any more Draco/Harry stories since I think I've failed at them so horrendously that I think I should probably stop…._

_Any familiar readers out there, Crossing Enemy Lines will be continued and Nightshade Academy WILL be updated soon. I'm sincerely sorry for making everyone wait. I really am._

_PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this._


End file.
